


Tempered By Fire

by ActuallyGimli



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Blacksmithing, Burns, Fire, Metaphors, Original Song, Other, Song - Freeform, about being burned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActuallyGimli/pseuds/ActuallyGimli
Summary: If someone wants to rewrite this a bit and make it into an actual song just post a link to it in the comments.





	Tempered By Fire

Verse 1:

I’ve been tempered by fire,  
I’ve got scars to the depths of my heart,  
I’ve got wit sharp as a sword that’s been beaten,  
Beaten and tempered by fire.

Molded and emboldened, broke and remolded,  
Lost in the flames and corroded.  
Thrown into the ice of the world, I exploded.

Heart cold as steel and I wield it,  
Hold it to you, burn you, bruise you.

You want an enemy? Make me one.

 

Chorus:

I’ve been tempered by fire,  
Lost in the haze and the smoke and blaze.  
I’ve been beaten by liars,  
And I can’t go back to who I used to be.

I’ve had my trust broken,  
Again and again and again.  
I’ve been molded and soldered,  
From who I had been,  
I had been, I had been, I had been.

I’ve been tempered by fire.

 

Verse 2:

I’ve been made and remade in the smolder,  
Forged by the pain and grown older.  
I’ll be your villain, your puppet,  
Make me sharp and deadly, you love it.

Now I become what you despise.  
The fires gave me eyes, the fire gave me eyes,  
To see all the lies of the wicked.

The blacksmiths who smelted my freedom,  
My life and my heart and made me one.

One of the wicked ones too.

 

Chorus:

I’ve been tempered by fire,  
Lost in the haze and the smoke and blaze.  
I’ve been beaten by liars,  
And I can’t go back to who I used to be.

I’ve had my trust broken,  
Again and again and again.  
I’ve been molded and soldered,  
From who I had been,  
I had been, I had been, I had been.

I’ve been tempered by fire.

 

Verse 3:

Yeah, I’ve had a hard forging and I’m tired,  
Birthed into war by the fire.  
Breathing in smoke and suffering,  
Blackening parts that were shimmering.

I’m no longer who I was before.  
Blackened and beaten and burned for more,  
More of your sadistic pleasure.

Again and again for good measure.  
Tempered by fire like a sword of destruction.

You made me a weapon of your creation.

 

Chorus:

I’ve been tempered by fire,  
Lost in the haze and the smoke and blaze.  
I’ve been beaten by liars,  
And I can’t go back to who I used to be.

I’ve had my trust broken,  
Again and again and again.  
I’ve been molded and soldered,  
From who I had been,  
I had been, I had been, I had been.

I’ve been tempered by fire.  
Oh, I’ve been tempered by fire.

 

Verse 4:

A phoenix with feathers of steel and soul charred by flames,  
Born of the embers and wings bound by hate.  
You made me this monster of scar and burns.  
Temper a beast and it’s temperament turns. 

I’ll use it against you.  
Burned by your own blade.  
The damnation you feel will be entirely self-made.

You will drown in the flame that made me stronger,  
And I’ll be tempered by your fire no longer.

I’ll burn you for what you did to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone wants to rewrite this a bit and make it into an actual song just post a link to it in the comments.


End file.
